A Love Held Captive
by fadexawayxx
Summary: Six years has past since Arnold moved to San Lorenzo. When the Green-Eyes sacred amulet is stolen by San Lorenzan pirates It's up to Arnold and his parents to retreive it, but what happens when Helga runs away from home to be with Arnold and gets kidnapped by pirates in the process? Will Arnold save her? Does Arnold feel the same way? Post TJM
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfiction yay =) I've put a lot of thought into this for about five months you would think I would have the whole think written by now but its a slow moving process. I'll update as soon as I can but I am going through a lot with my mother being sick. This story has been truly haunting me I had to do something about this idea to get it out of my mind. This is just the beginning I have a lot planned for this story. I'm so sorry this is so short I was debating or posting this at all but I figured i would start forgetting my awesome ideas for this story lol its going to be from the characters POV each chapter their name will begin the chapter. It's like my baby anyway I hope you enjoy it =)_

**_I do not own Hey Arnold!_**

* * *

-Helga-

It was cold Autumn night. I could _feel_ the ice wind against my pale skin as I sit at the window of my room dreaming of a love that will never come true. Not far off I could see Arnold's boarding house. That's the great thing about living in Hillwood. You're three feet there and a thousand miles no where. I don't know why I bother looking at it every night. Wishing isn't going to bring Arnold back from San Lorenzo. It's been six years for crying out loud. It's been six years since we got lost together in the jungle, six years since we rescued his parents from LaSombra., six years since he kissed me.

I sighed as I reached up and touch my lips.

Criminy! I'm becoming a softy.

I walked over to my bed and flopped down on it.

I know it was probably another heat of the moment. He was just thanking me for helping him find his parents. I snuggled closely to the sweater that once belonged to him. He gave this to me when I was cold that night in the jungle. It has long lost his scent from the many times I've slept with it, and cried myself to sleep on it. Love is so selfish. To love someone helplessly for so long only to have them taken from me. I know he needed his parents more so than I needed him. It doesn't fill the part of my heart that's missing.

You think I would lay off the Pirates of The Caribbean movies before bed, but this was much more real than that. This was a dream, the same dream I've been having ever since the day he left me six years ago..

It's like my subconscious was telling me something important..Something bad was about to happen and I could feel it.

I woke up breathless and scared. This dream was the last. I got up out of bed and walked into my closet. Clapped my hands so the lights would come on and fill light to the likeness of my beloved.

"Arnold, even if it kills me I will come find you, somehow, some way I will come to you my love."

I grabbed a good fraction of my clothes and dug in the depths of my closet for my suitcase and started to pack my clothes. Once I finished packing I changed clothes and grabbed the money i've been saving. I headed down the hallway. I stopped in front of my so-called parents bedroom, Bob and Mariam were still asleep I doubt they'll even notice me gone. Things haven't improved much with my parents. I've given up on any sort of affection I've craved from them. I'm just the second child they didn't want. I thought about all the neglect but there were rare moments, very rare moments when they did show some sort of affection for me. Maybe they have trouble expressing love for me as I do Arnold, but then Olga came to mind. Taking my eyes off of my parents and looking into a random mirror hanging on the wall I stare at my reflection. Growing up I'm beginning to look more and more like Olga which I despise. I sighed a long sigh and looked back over to my parents. I whispered softly,

"You did give me life and for that I'm thankful. Goodbye mom goodbye dad. See you in the funny papers."

With that I walked down the stairs and out the door.

"Arnold here I come."


	2. Chapter 2

Arnold

Dear journal,

Four thousand miles away on an ocean near San Lorenzo I find myself on another quest with my parents. I have come a long way from the ten year old boy I once was, but now it's different. A parents love is something I've always longed for. Countless nights worrying wondering if my parents were even alive.

I live a life of adventure and danger, but I felt like I left something behind in Hillwood. Something precious to me. Maybe not something, but someone. I've often questioned my feelings for Helga. It's not everyday when your bully tells you she's in love with you. I wonder if she still feels the same way about me. Sometimes I wonder if I can measure up the the person she plays me out to be. I've often thought of Helga and how she tormented me from day to day. Then I think of all the wonderful things she's done for me.

Shortly after my move from Hillwood to San Lorenzo I've received letters from the boarders telling me about the misadventures of Helga at the boarding house. If they would have told me this when I was nine years old I probably would have freaked out, but for some reason it doesn't surprise me. I also received a letter from Mr. Huyhn explaining to me how Helga found Mai all those Christmases ago. After that it didn't take me long to piece together the puzzle. Not only was Helga my Christmas angel, but she was also my Cecile. So when it comes down to the question if I can return her feelings. My answer isn't quite an answer. I'm not sure what the future holds I'm only sixteen, but I do know if I were to start a relationship with someone I don't think I'd start it with anyone else but her.

I closed my journal and ran my fingers through my hair as if thirteen years of repressed feelings for Helga came all at once. So many questions left unanswered. I sighed and walked up to the window. Ocean as far as I could see. Off in the distance there was another ship. This wasn't like any other ship. This one had a flag with the San Lorenzan colors and a skull on it. This was trouble.

I ran to the upper deck

MOM, DAD?!

I didn't see my mom or dad anywhere. Suddenly I could taste fear in my mouth and my heart felt like it was going to explode. Suddenly I was reminded of a all too familiar nightmare I once had.

I ran to the captains wheel and trailed the pirate ship. Why didn't think take me too? More questions left unanswered.

"I'm coming Mom, Dad, I'm coming."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone! I hope you guys are enjoying my fanfic so far! Things are about to get really interesting! This is a really big chapter, well it is for me anyway lol. I spent like half the day on this at work I swear it's a wonder if I even have a job lol. Once again sorry for the two short chapters I hope this makes up for it. I honestly thought when I wrote the first two chapters they were going to be longer than what they turned out to be. I am happy with how I wrote them I just wish they were longer. I'm writing all of this via iPhone note just because its easier for me. I am fully open for suggestions and criticism to make this story better. any advice is appreciated just keep in mind that this is my first story. Also I am my a big poetry writer so please excuse my corniness lol also if you have not signed the petition for Hey Arnold Save The Jungle Movie or joined the Facebook group both links are posted on my profile. Thank you guys so much :)_

_**I do not own Hey Arnold!**_

* * *

-Helga-

I can't believe I came this far. Second thoughts are beginning to sink in. What if Arnold doesn't feel the same way? Damnit Helga pull yourself together you can do this. I sat here at the bus stop with all these thoughts running through my mind I took out my poetry book and began reading all my old poems dedicated to Arnold. How is it possible to love someone so much? With a sigh I turned to a blank page and began writing

My heart feels empty,  
My heartbeat is slow.  
This selfish love holds me captive,  
under this moonlight glow.  
If I reach my destination,  
if I get there fast,  
this love will not be my final breath's last.  
One simple touch,  
a goodnight kiss,  
Is all I wish for on a tender night like this.

I closed my book as the bus arrived.

"Get behind the yellow line." Came a familiar voice.

"Oh it's you.. Murray?"

"No taking while the bus is in motion."

"The bus isn't in motion." I raised an eyebrow at him and sat down.

Does he not recognize me? I sat down and looked at him.

"I know you from somewhere." He said to me randomly.

"Yeah, I helped Arnold and Gerald save the neighborhood all those years ago."

"Oh yes! You're Arnold's girlfriend. I remember now."

I looked at him strangely but I didn't correct him. I loved how it sounded so much I just nodded.

How are you and Mona? I asked him

"We got married shortly after that. She passed a few years ago."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Hey it's okay. Once you find a love like ours you have no regrets. You love someone fully and you realize the disabilities and the looks are nothing compared to the love you feel for each other. You and that Arnold guy. You guys have that. I can tell." He looked up at me through his sun visor mirror and smiled.

I smiled back at him.

"Hillwood Airport straight ahead. Are you running away?"

"No, I finally found _home_ if you know what I mean." I looked away from him to watch the city lights outside if my window pass by.

It was getting a little chilly luckily I brought Arnold's sweater to keep me warm. As I was getting it out of my bag something dropped out of the pocket. I picked it up to examine it. It was a gold amulet with emerald eyes. I've seen this before.. This must be Arnold's gift from the Green-Eyed people. Then flashbacks came back to me all of a sudden.

**_Flashback_**

Six years ago in the San Lorenzo jungle

Arnold! Wait for me! I ran as fast as I could to keep up with him. I could hear footsteps behind us I knew they weren't far off.

I hear Arnold yell

"Helga, in here quick!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me in an enclosed cave.

"I think we lost them." Arnold said as he looked at me.

Are you sure Football Head because there's no freaking way I'm going out there again I mean criminy! Are you trying to get us killed?!

Arnold started laughing.

"Okay now I'm getting mad, what is so funny?"

"I'm sorry Helga, it's just how you said that. We can stay in here for a while just to be safe." He said as he sat down on a rock.

"So what made you want to come here Arnold? Why risk your life? What is so important here?"

Arnold looked at me with sad eyes and I knew right then I must had said something wrong.

"My parents..They're here Helga, I can feel it. They have to be I refuse to believe they're dead."

My heart broke into a million pieces as I looked into Arnold's eyes and saw a single tear.

"I'm so sorry Arnold.. I didn't know." I said as I slouched down beside him.

"It's okay Helga. Not a lot of people do. Except my family, the boarders and Gerald and I just told him a few days ago."

I didn't know what to say. I just sat there as he began to tell me everything. About his parents, the journal his dad left behind, the map, and it made sense now why he needed my help to write the essay which lead him here. I didn't say a word I couldn't even if I wanted to. What was I supposed to say? I was scared. When he finished I did the only thing I could think of. Even if my rough, blistery exterior hated it. I got up and hugged Arnold. Though a little longer than I probably should have because he looked at me with those green eyes and he was inching closer to my face. I closed my eyes and waited I felt his touch against my cheek. Holy crap what was happening?! Then a rustling noise came outside the cave in some bushes and we broke apart awkwardly and equally embarrassed. Another heat of the moment. These really need to stop happening.

I looked over at the bushes and a rabbit jumped out. Of course it would be a stupid freaking rabbit.

"Helga can I ask you something?"

"Huh? Sure.."

"When we saved the neighborhood.."

Oh my god he's going to bring it up.. Think..Helga..THINK!...

"Oh that, can we just not.. We have to find your parents they're more important right now."

"Okay Helga." He smiled at me and I melted.

"Thank you for listening to me. You're a great friend."

I nodded. It started to rain and it got cold really fast I started to shiver.

"Here Helga have my sweater it'll keep you warm."

"What about you?"

"I'm hot anyway"

_Oh you have no idea hair-boy_, I said to myself.

I put his sweater on and there was something in the pocket. I pulled it out.

"Arnold, what's this?"

He turned around and stared at it.

"Oh it's a gift from the Green Eyes. It belonged to my parents. I found it in the attic shortly after finding the journal."

He reached out for it and I handed it to him.

"You should probably hold onto it then Arnold I wouldn't want to lose it."

He handed it back to me.

"I don't have any other pockets. I trust you Helga." He smiled.

"Whatever floats your boat football head." I stuck it back in the sweater pocket.

**_Flashback ended_**.

Oh Jesus, I forgot to give this back to him. Well I guess it's a good thing I'm going to see him then. That's even more motivation to get me through this. Oh criminy, I'm a basket case.

Before I realized I was talking out loud to myself. Murray was looking at me with his eyebrow raised. I laughed nervously.

The bus stopped and when I looked out the window I realized we made it to the Hillwood Airport. Hopefully there's a flight to South America this late.

I got up and thanked Murray for everything. He smiled at me and nodded. I walked off the bus and into the Airport.

Here goes nothing.

I need one ticket to San Lorenzo please?

Next flight departs tomorrow morning 7am. Would you like me to book it for you?

I nodded.

Criminy, this is just freaking perfect. At least it's only a few hours.

I sat down and tried to get a quick nap. I started thinking how lucky I am that this is airport is open 24/7 and panic started to rise with in my belly.

"Did I pack my passport?! Do I still have Arnold's address to his parents hut?!"

I reached in my bag and there it all was.

"Oh thank God."

There's no way I'm going to be able to nap. Not after the nightmares I've had. This is going to be a long few hours.

Oh well, Arnold's worth it.

I must have dozed off because a few hours flew by the next thing I know I'm on a plane to San Lorenzo.

I look around on the plane and I seen a familiar face..Is that.. Eduardo? I slouched down in my  
seat. What if he sees me and gets back to Arnold or his parents? I noticed a young girl around my age..beautiful.. She must be his daughter Selena.

I've only met Selena once back when we rescued Arnold's parents in the jungle. I expected Arnold to fall for her right away. She's exactly his type. Beautiful and shallow. I could tell she liked Arnold by the way she stared at him. I wouldn't be surprised if they dated now that he lives in San Lorenzo.

I'm such a fool to ever think Arnold would return my love. I've been so horrible to him, but there was that one moment six years ago where I thought maybe just maybe there's hope. That there's sense to all of this. I know this has to be fate I felt it in my heart for so long. I have to know.

After a long 12 hours we finally arrived to San Lorenzo. The sun was hot and I remembered how miserable the humidity was down here.

I saw Eduardo and Selena get off the plane. They seemed like they were in a hurry. Too bad I could care less. I shrugged and pulled Arnold's address out of my bag. Luckily, Arnold's village isn't far from the airport. I walked for what seemed like an eternity. I finally arrived to Arnold's parents hut but it looked as if no one was home.

_Perfect_.

Maybe I could sneak in just to the the bathroom.

I crawled into the window of the hut and used the bathroom before anyone saw me and called the police.

I walked into what I assume was Arnold's room. I couldn't control myself I fell into his bed and whiffed his pillow. Yep, this was defiantly Arnold's room. I really need to figure out that boys shampoo.

I heard the front door knob twist as in someone was about to enter the hut. I crawled underneath the bed as I heard what sounded like..Pirates...Raid through Arnold's house obviously searching for something important.

My heart was beating out of my chest and I held my mouth to keep them from hearing me breath. I didn't know these men and from what I heard them saying they were no friends of Arnold's parents.

_Please God don't let them see me._

I breathed in dust and sneezed suddenly before I could contain it. I heard footsteps drawling nearer. And warm hands grab at my ankles dragging me out from under the bed. I screamed and kicked furiously to get out of their grasp. I tried to crawl away but before I could one of the men kicked me in my side. I screamed out in pain.

"Please, no! I know of nothing! Please let me go."

They ripped open my shirt

_Please God no!_

Suddenly I heard the door bust open.

"HELP ME PLEASE!" I screamed to who ever was out there

"HELGA?!"

* * *

_Oh snap! How could I?! Don't worry it's not what you're assuming guys it's okay to breath. I'll update as soon as I can :) so sorry for the cliff hanger. I felt like if I ended this chapter on a cliffie it will give the next chapter more depth. Thank you guys for reading so far please review! _


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm not going to lie this chapter gave me some trouble. I worry about the timing between everything, I apologize for all the grammar issues. I haven't really had time to proof read my work, because I write a lot of it while I'm literally at work, lol. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated.

* * *

-Arnold-

I trailed the pirates back to the San Lorenzo island. I didn't want them to notice me so I jumped off the back of my parents boat. I seen the pirates head straight towards my hut. The shipped came to a halt and I seen three men drop the anchor and climb down. I knew there was probably a whole crew of pirates on the ship. My best bet was to sneak on and avoid getting caught. I do not like to fight but I will fight to protect the people I love.

Once i seen the three pirates out of sight. I swam towards the pirate ship and climbed up the rope holding the anchor.

I saw two pirates and I backed against a wall and listened to their conversation.

"Did you tie them up?!"

"Aye, sir."

"Now all we need is the two keys and we can have all the treasure we want."

"Three of my men are already on it , sir."

I heard them laugh and head the other direction.

"What key are they talking about?" I whispered to myself.

I jumped down below deck and instantly got punched in the face. I fell backwards.

"You're a fool boy! Do you honestly think I didn't see your boat trail my ship?" He yelled and took out his sword.

I rose to my feet and ducked before he hit me again. Grandma's karate lessons really paid off as I remembered to,_ be as the frog in the pond_. I waited for his next move then I tripped him and he fell down. I took the opportunity to pin him down and steal his sword and threw it across the room.

"Where's my parents?!"

He laughed in my face and I slammed him harder against the ground.

"WHERE ARE MY PARENTS?!" I demanded.

"I'll never tell you anything, you fool!" He spat in my face.

I punched him as hard as I could and knocked him out.

I still had his shirt grasped in my hand with my fist still in the air as if I would punch him again at any moment.

"I'll find them myself then."

I rose up and continued my search. I seen the sword I chucked across the room and I picked it up. I looked up and found a hidden cellar door, but it was locked. I kicked down the door using the new found strength I didn't know I had.

My conscious was relieved when I seen my parents alive, tied to a chair with their mouth gagged, but they were alright.

I took the sword and cut the rope that had them bound. With their hands free they ungagged their mouths.

"Arnold, listen to me." I heard my mom, Stella say in a anxious voice.

"Yes, mom?"

"You have to find the two amulets. Together they make a key. You have to find them Arnold, it's crucial."

"What about you, and dad? I'm not leaving you again."

"Don't worry about us. We'll keep the pirates off your back. Just go."

"Mom.. Dad.."

"Arnold, GO!" They yelled in unison. I threw them my sword and my dad caught it and nodded at me.

"I love you mom, I love you dad." I spoke as I backed away slowly.

"We love you too son, now go find the key. One key is locked away in the cabinet in our room. You just have the find the other Arnold. You can do this, you have to help the Green-Eyes."

I seen my dad reach up behind his neck to untie his necklace that had a little gold key on the end of it. He threw it to me and I caught it.

I ran out before more pirates flooded in. I know my parents can take care of themselves but there's always that fear in the pit of my stomach of losing them again. I have never been so scared in my life, but I knew I had to do this. I had to help not only the Green-Eyes but my family. I made it to the edge of the ship and jumped off. I poked my head up through the water and stared at my house.

That must of been why the three pirates ran in. They're trying to find the keys! Then I heard a familiar scream.

"Helga?!" I swam as fast as I could to the shore and ran through the open door of my hut. What I saw before my eyes cleared any thought I was having at that very moment.

"HELGA?!"

I ran over to the pirate who was hovering over top of her and pushed him off. I punched him several times and kicked him in the groin.

The other pirate hopped on my back and I backed against the wall as hard as I could until he dropped on the floor.

"Oh my god," I heard my mother say as she and dad ran in the room and mom quickly pointed the sword at the pirate so he wouldn't get up.

The third pirate ran out the door quickly and dad ran after him.

I ran over to Helga.

Helga was laying there unconscious, bruised, and half naked. I took my shirt off and covered her top half. I slowly picked her up and carried her bridal style to the bed.

Stella arched her sword forward and dared the pirate to move.

I'm only going to tell you this once, get out." Stella said through her teeth, as she raised her sword and the pirate ran out of the hut.

"Arnold! The key!" I heard my mom gasped as she picked the object up.

The key was laying it in the spot where Helga was laying. As if she was protecting it.

"How did she know about the keys?" My mom asked.

"She didn't.. I guess she came all this way to return it."

Stella raised her eyebrow and rolled her eyes at her son. Stella was no fool. She knew Helga was deeply in love with Arnold from the moment she saw them together. It broke her heart when Arnold had to say goodbye to her six years ago when we moved here. To be honest, she loved Helga. If Arnold ever wanted a relationship with someone, she hoped it would be with Helga. Her heart broke seeing Helga like this.

"They're gone, the pirates. They fled, but were not safe here. We have to leave now." My father said as he walked in the door.

I stared down at Helga who was still unconscious.

"Arnold.."

"Yeah, mom?"

"I need to check Helga..to make sure she hasn't been raped." Stella frowned.

Arnold nodded knowing his mom was a doctor and a botanist.

"I understand." I said as dad and I walked out of the hut.

"This is all my fault, dad." I slid down on my butt and put my hands over my eyes and cried."

"Arnold, you didn't know Helga was here." Miles kneeled down to his son.

"What if she was raped? How am I going to tell her that?"

Miles hugged his son and let him cry it out on his shoulder.

"It's okay son, well figure it out. She may not have been. Don't jump to conclusions just yet."

Stella walked out and faced her husband and son.

"Luckily Helga was not raped."

"Oh thank God." I said.

"Is she awake? Can I talk to her?"

The look on my moms face made my heart feel like it was about to stop beating.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Arnold, she was beaten pretty badly. She's still unconscious, she hasn't woken up once, but she'll be okay."

"The bad news is that she's apart of this now we can't leave her or send her back home, she'll have to come with us." Miles said sternly.

"What about her family? We have no idea if they're even aware that she's in San Lorenzo."

"I'm sure they do, regardless, we can't speak a word for their own safety as well."

"What do they want with these keys?" I asked out of curiosity.

"There's an ancient myth that within the emerald eyes of both pieces is a treasure map, but you need both pieces in order to complete the map. You hold the key up to the sun and it'll shine down a treasure map onto the sand. It's only a myth though." Miles explained.

"So why are they searching for it if it's just a myth?" I asked.

"Because treasure is hard to come by during these times. Piracy hasn't been popular since the 1600s-1800s, but now that the average dollar means nothing, the demand for gold is higher now. They pretty much have to rely on a myth, plus if you have both pieces of the key they're worth about six million dollars."

"Wow, but if the myth is true, are the Green-Eyes really that rich?"

"The Green-Eyed people have no need for money. They live off the land. It's a big reason why we moved down here Arnold. Not only to help the Green-Eyes, but There's more to life than money and material possessions. It's easier to live where there's no corruption or bankruptcy. Your mother and I wanted to show you different cultures and societies. There's more than one way to live and there's easier ways to live."

"I never thought of it that way.. I guess that makes sense.. I'm going to go see if Helga is awake yet.."

"Okay, Arnold." Miles smiled at his son.

"Oh, and Arnold?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"I'm very proud of you, son."

I smiled.

"Thanks, dad."

All my life I've wanted to hear my dad say those words to me. I wanted to enjoy them, and I did. It's so hard to focus on anything. All I could think of was Helga's safety.

I ran back in the hut to where Helga was laying. Mom must have dressed her in some extra clothes she had. She was wearing a white tank top and the gothic style mini skirt she was wearing when she came here. I wet a cool rag and wiped off her face. She's grown so beautifully. I bet she doesn't even know how beautiful she is.

I watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open. She has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. I smiled at her. Then she slapped me randomly and forcefully off the bed.

"Helga, it's okay it's me Arnold."

"Arnold? What happened? Oh.. Oh my God.. Arnold?" She said as if the memories were slowly creeping back into her mind.

I ran back over to her and hugged her.

"It's okay. Shh I'm here."

"Was I raped, Arnold?" She asked as she broke down crying."

"No, they just beat you up pretty badly."

"Oh thank God. If I ever see those assholes again ill kill them. I swear."

"What happened, Helga?" I asked.

"I came to see you.. A surprise visit, I guess you could say, and when I showed up I got attacked and I guess it was all too much for me and I blacked out."

"Does your parents know you're here?"

"Of course they know Football Head I mean criminy."

Somehow I wasn't buying her story. I notice Helga isn't her usual self. Where's all the defensive excuses and the fighting? Maybe she's matured. There's obviously more to it than that but I don't want to pressure her. I know she'll tell me in her own way on her own time.

"Well it's a pretty big possibility. You're going to have to tag along with us now for your own safety."

"I understand."

"Arnold? Thank you.. For rescuing me."

I was surprised when she thanked me I was even more surprised at what happened next.

* * *

Cut! lol end of chapter. Sorry guys lol I desperately want to tell the next chapter from Helga's POV. I'll update as soon as I can 3


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I know I promised to put this in Helga's POV and have more fluffy between Arnold and Helga BUT as I was working on it I decided I really need to tie loose ends with this story. Details I really  
Need to put into the story otherwise it's not going to make any sense, lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter stuff is seriously getting CRAZY!

I don't own Hey Arnold or pirates.

* * *

Miles, Stella, and Arnold

"Did Arnold retrieve the key that was locked away in the cabinet?" Miles asked.

"No, when I came in he was fighting the pirates off of Helga. I don't think he had time." Stella said

"I'll go check."

As miles walked in. He saw Arnold and Helga hugging.

Miles smiled knowingly as he cleared his throat and knocked on the door to get them to break apart.

Arnold and Helga jumped away from each other clearly embarrassed.

"Arnold I hate to interrupt can I talk to you alone for a second?"

"Sure dad. I'll be right back Helga."

Helga nodded understanding.

Miles and Arnold walked outside.

"Arnold do you still have the gold key I gave you to unlock the cabinet?"

"Yeah dad I do. I'm sorry I couldn't get to the amulet in time."

Arnold reached in his pockets and pulled it out to hand to his dad.

"It's okay Arnold. You did the right thing helping Helga like that."

Arnold nodded.

"Yeah I just wish I I made it there quicker. I can't imagine what's going through Helga's mind right now."

Miles and Arnold walked back inside to the cabinet and unlocked it only to find that the other amulet wasn't in the cabinet.

"What the hell?" Miles shuffled through the cabinet some more.

"Arnold, get Helga now i'll go get your mother, we have to go."

Arnold's nodded and ran to get Helga.

Miles ran outside.

"Stella! It's gone."

"What's gone?!" Stella looked up at Miles.

"The other amulet. It's gone! The pirates must have found it."

"Oh my god, we have to get it back does Arnold know the story behind the keys?

"I told him bits and pieces."

Stella glared at her husband.

"Oh God Miles, What did you tell him?"

"That the story behind it was a myth."

"We have to tell him about the curse, Miles. His life is in danger. He has to know."

"I know it's just everything happened with Helga, why burden him with the truth only to hurt him?"

"Miles, if the pirates get that treasure. The Green-Eyes and their messiah, Arnold, will die. I can't lose my son." Stella started crying.

"It's going to be okay Stella, they don't have both keys. The prophecy only comes true if they reunite the keys together and touch the treasure. We still have one key. We just have to move quick though before they strike again."

_Meanwhile on the pirate ship._

A mysterious figure of a man knocks on the door of the captains cabin.

"WHAT?" The captain jerked open the door.

"Oh it's you. Did you bring it?"

"Yes sir, but I could only find one."

The man shows the captain the amulet.

"The captain stared the man in the eyes."

"What's your name, lad?"

"Eduardo, sir."

The captain opened his door further.

"Come in, we have to discuss terms."

Eduardo walked in the captains cabin with a smirk on his face.

"What's your price?"

"Half of the treasure"

"WHAT?!"

"I guess you don't need it that bad then." Eduardo said sarcastically.

The captain grabbed his sword. and held it up to Eduardo's throat.

"You think you can play me boy?! I could slit your throat right now and steal the amulet."

"Yeah but how are you going to get the other?" Eduardo smacked the sword away from his throat.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"They trust me, they think I'm their friend." Eduardo laughed.

"What about the girl?" The captain spoke.

"She won't get in the way again. I can guarantee you that."

"I need her here."

"What could you possibly want with her?" Eduardo raised his eyebrow.

"Lets call it a personal favor."

Just then the captains son Tommy walked in.

Tommy was a young lad. Around sixteen. He was handsome and tall. Something he defiantly grew into. As a child he was picked on and taunted for his abnormal shaped head and piercing green eyes. He didn't approve of his fathers ways, after all, it wasn't easy being the bastard son of a pirate captain.

"Dad?! Oh sorry ill come back later."

"Wait!" Eduardo stopped the boy.

Eduardo stared into Tommy's eyes and looked over at the Captain in shock.

"Who are you?"

The captain smirked and said,

"Someone Stella thought she could forget a lot time ago."

* * *

-gasp- now what? hmm, we have a curse, a forgotten bad guy, a random son who sounds an awful lot like..,and a guy we thought was good but is a double crossing douche! lol now I know Eduardo is a highly debated character. Alot of people think he's good and some people think he's bad. I'm torn. I want to believe he's good but he's so mysterious o.O it just seems weird he shows up again and Arnold's parents go missing. Where's he? Why didn't he get in touch with Arnold's grandparents? He obviously has to know what happened to them unless he got killed or is lost as well. Then again he knew Arnold's dad since college so maybe he is good. Who knows I mainly added him to my story for more drama. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I have some more ideas I'm going to surprise you with. Suggestions and reviews are highly appreciated! Thank you guys so much for the reviews so far!


End file.
